Clash of the Titans
by Leopard Shark
Summary: As a sadistic killer lets all hell break loose unto the Citadel, no one is safe. Detective Chellick's personal life and personal duty starts to clash as he teams up with a human whose past may come back to haunt her. It's going to be a very slippery slope
1. Chapter 1

Thank you much for reading this story! I know the chapter is a little boring but hang on! I will continue!! Please review.

**Disclaimer: I do not own most of the characters in this story, Bioware does... sniffle... **

**Chapter 1: A Friend to Friend Thing**

Thera cursed loudly as the mug she had been holding crashed to the ground. Coffee and broken glass flew to all corners of the tiled floor. Even though it was human to do so, she hated making mistakes. Thera almost wanted someone to punch her. She groaned once more before bending over and picking up the pieces of the shattered porcelain.

It seemed like she always had to clean up messes. Most of Thera's life was a mess in itself. She has always had to clean the dirt and grime off her history, thanks to her younger, mischievous self. She would never forgive herself for what she had done. She had always seemed to get herself into another crisis, which always meant more time with the soap and rag later in life.

If she hadn't been so pretty, she might of never cleaned up the messes she had made. Even though she hated the way men off all species would look at her, it didn't mean she wouldn't take advantage of it. She could get on powerful men's good sides quite easily. She also made friends easily, and not just because of her appearance. She would call herself outgoing. Her friends would call her 'fiery' or 'badass'. Her enemies would say no such them, as they'd have lungs full of lead by then.

The dawn of her life seemed to have just started a few years ago, when she had tried to get into C-Sec. She didn't know why, but she felt that it was the only way for redemption. Her teachers quickly realized her potential, and pretty soon, she had become the honor student of her year. Finally, there was something she could do that she enjoyed, gave her a good image, and helped people. It was a dream for her.

After cleaning up the mass wreckage that had once been her favorite mug, she decided just to head out to work. One day without coffee couldn't kill her. Thera sighed as she left her building and started the short stroll to the Academy. It was a beautiful day.

One couldn't seem to ever get tired of the constant stream of sunlight that rained upon her every morning. Artificial or not, it was still quite breathtaking. Her walk went straight through the park, where she thoroughly enjoyed watching the citizens of the citadel. She loved to try and see who were friends, lovers, and just the plain weird. It was her equivalent of watching the soap opera of the day.

Finally, after maybe a ten minute walk, the large structure of the academy grew in front of her. She could already see, and hear, that the Academy was at it's normal level of busyness. Which usually meant that there was a sea of people inside. There were usually officers and civilians strewn out across the whole lobby, which usually made her feel crowded and uncomfortable. Her assumption turned out to be correct.

Upon entering the building, the asari secretary immediately caught her attention by waving. A look of genuine curiosity came across her face as she made her way towards the asari. Was there already an assignment for her? She pushed her way through the masses, and eventually arrived in front of the secretary.

"Greetings," the asari said, in her business tone. Thera hated how she could almost never tell what an asari was thinking, because of their almost monotone voice.

"Detective Chellick wants you in his office for something important."

Thera raised an eyebrow. Before she could ask any questions, the asari started again.

"I'm sorry, but that was all the information he gave to me," she said, apologizing.

"It's fine," replied Thera, shrugging her shoulders. It was odd for Chellick to be so cryptic, and even more so that he requested _her_. Despite her skill, she was nevertheless a newcomer, so she doubted it was for any "special" assignment. She was scheduled for her regular patrol of the wards today, like usual. She decided she should just do what he said. He knew what he was doing.

After pushing her way through the lobby, Thera started towards the armory. Walking through the upper levels of the Academy was much less crowded than it was down in the lobby. Thank God. Coming to the door to the armory, Thera managed to bump into a familiar face.

"Ferris!" Thera exclaimed, her face lighting up at the startled jump her friend made.

When the rather human saw who it was that had yelled his name so loudly, he visibly relaxed. Ferris was a behemoth of a human. Standing at six five and having the typical build of an ex-marine, you would not want to be on the business end of his fists.

"Oh god, I thought you were someone else."

"And exactly who would that be? Death? Pallin?" remarked Thera sarcastically deciding to stop walking for a second.

"Actually, Yes," said Ferris, dodging a running officer.

"Pallin is here?" Thera asked disbelievingly. Ferris nodded his head.

"Where is he?"

"He and Chellick are having a heated conversation over something, but I have no idea what it is."

Thera's eyes widened in terror.

"What?" asked Ferris, obviously unsettled by his friend's reaction. The young woman gulped in a breath of air before squeaking out a reply.

"That's exactly where I'm heading," mumbled Thera, now heartily scared.

Now it was Ferris's turn to go wide eyed. He gave Thera a friendly pat on the back before turning down the hall to his duties outside.

"Good luck."

When Thera entered the room, Pallin was leaning over Chellick's desk, with Chellick also out of his chair. Their eyes were locked, with a menacing, almost violent gleam to them. They hadn't noticed her yet.

The silence was broken roughly.

"Pallin, I think it's about damn time you look around you," said Chellick, trying to keep his voice down.

"You need to accept that humans are here to stay, and that they aren't all out for you. At some time, you're going to have promote one of them."

"I have no idea what you're talking about Chellick," growled Pallin, a scowl forming on his face.

"Don't try to pull that bull shit with me Pallin, you haven't let any of the humans in C-Sec do anything except patrols," Chellick's voice raising consistently louder. "At least take a look at this human," Chellick said, laying down some files on the table. Pallin glanced at the files for a moment, before rising back up to Chellick's eyes. After an awkward silence, Pallin decided to give in. For once. Both Turians sat down in their chairs, exhausted from the argument. Thera bit her lip and entered the room. This was as good a time as it would get.

God only knew how nervous the young woman was. She started the approach to the table, even though her instincts told her to run as fast as she could. Both of the men were startled at seeing her, and Pallin almost drew his gun. Chellick, realizing who it was, visibly relaxed, his eyes becoming softer. Pallin scowled.

"Greetings Thera," purred the Turian warmly, doing his best to smile. Thera nodded her head and smiled sheepishly, afraid that talking might somehow anger Pallin. She sat down in the chair next to Pallin, her muscles tight, trying with all her might not to begin shaking. As Pallin was grumpily looking through the files, Chellick decided to start a conversation.

"So Thera," started Chellick smoothly, trying to boost the obviously anxious girl's moral. "I heard you ran into a nasty situation last night. Some salarian drug dealers correct?" asked Chellick, stroking his large armored chin. Thera had no idea what Chellick was doing, but decided to play along. She trusted him.

"Yeah, in some alleys behind Chora's," said Thera, trying to sound as natural as possible. Chellick motioned her to go on.

"After doing the regular run a couple times, I decided to take a peek into some back alleys to see if anything was going on," said Thera, pausing. "I happened to catch a salarian selling some steroids to druggies, and arrested them." Chellick twirled the talons of his other hand, he wanted her to go deeper into the drug bust.

"I told them to put their hands up. They all did, but as soon as I started to cuff the dealer, the other two ran. I used my biotic abilities to push them into the wall, and they were knocked out cold."

Chellick seemed satisfied with her story and looked at Pallin, whom was still studying the papers before him.

"That, Pallin, is why I think officer Thera would make a great detective," said Chellick, trying to make a point to Pallin. Thera was caught totally by surprise, and could not help a smile to pass by her face. Chellick, noticing Thera's now gleaming face, nodded his head and smiled back, confirming her hopes and dreams.

_"A detective!"_ thought Thera. She imagined her name in the news-vids for busting criminal organizations. She almost fainted. Now, it all depended on Pallin if she was to become a detective. Hopefully, his racism wouldn't get in-between her and her promotion.

Silence. Between the three of them, no words were said. Thera seemed lost in her fantasies of being a detective. Pallin was going through her files trying to find something wrong with the human's skills.

Chellick caught himself looking at the human female in front of her. He tried to look away, out of etiquette, but couldn't. Strange, humans have come so far in the galactic community. They are known for being aggressive, and ruthless. Yet the soft skinned human before him simply did not fit the description. She looked like she could be so easily broken. But he knew that it would be a dangerous mistake to assume that in the field of battle.

He had seen her fight, she was a very efficient soldier, and a deadly biotic. She also seemed quite good at using her, "figure", to her advantage. She had long dirty blonde hair tied back into a pony tail. She had darkly tanned skin, and her eyes were a captivating blue. She stood tall for most human females, maybe six foot, and her body was lithe with well trained muscles. She was quite stunning.

_"Is Chellick looking at me?" _Thera asked herself. She pretended to be looking at nothing, but out of the corner of her eye, she could make out Chellick's eyes burrowing into her. "_Definitely," _she mentally confirmed_. _Probably just studying, as so many of Chellick's kind often did. _Or curious._ She had to admit, she was curious too.

Turians were so different than humans, and she could not stop herself from staring some times. Just minutes earlier, she had been doing the same thing Chellick had. His pearly colored skin was so amazing. It made him look like he was in shining armor in sunlight. He was quite a muscular Turian, with a very wide chin. Taller than probably any human, plus the armor that naturally incased his body, made him a force to be reckoned with. It was his tribal markings that were truly captivating. They made him look quite badass, like he had battle tatoos.

She accidently turned her head and looked at the Turian, who was still looking at her intently.

Chellick found his eyes locked to Thera's, who had caught him staring. His mandibles flared out as far as they could, against his will, his embarrassment noticeable. Thera's face turned an interesting shade of red, making her skin look volatile. For once, Chellick was relieved to hear Pallin's voice. It broke the awkwardness of the moment, both of their attention averted to Pallin.

"Well," sighed the Turian grumpily.

"I have to say that your record is... Astounding," Pallin said, cringing.

"You're definitely... Allegeable for a detective," he somehow managed to force out. Thera just barely fought back a squeal of happiness. Pallin seemed to be choosing the words that were the least destructive to his pride.

"You're promoted."

It took a moment for the words to sink in. Chellick was surprised at the outcome of their little talk. Chellick moved his gaze towards Thera, who now seemed to be stifling a smile that would've, right then and there, killed Pallin. Luckily, at seeing the onslaught of happiness that was about to occur, He left the room, taking the rest of his honor with him.

"Well, detective, I've got to head to the restroom, but feel free to let your feelings settle," said Chellick, holding out his hand for a formal handshake at the victory.

To Chellick's horror, the human female did not take his hand. She had jumped up and started strangling his body. He had no idea what was happening. He simply stood there, totally frozen.

"God, I LOVE you Chellick!" Thera said, releasing him from her hold like nothing had ever happened. At this point, Chellick's face contorted into something that looked like an abstract painting of a raptor. _"Wasn't love a sign of affection?"_ Chellick asked himself. The next moment, she started laughing at him. What the hell is this?

"What is so funny?" asked one thoroughly confused Turian. The hysterical woman waited for a few moments, until the laughing died down to fits of giggles.

"Your face was... Priceless!" Thera explained through her girlish laughs.

"You Turians are so funny!" the woman exclaimed again before walking casually out of his office.

"Thanks again Chellick!"

Chellick had immediately become nauseous. he decided to collapse into his chair, his head spinning. He fumbled in his desk to finally find a small case filled with rather large capsules. Chellick grabbed one in his talons, and threw it down his throat.

The effects were immediate. The places where the woman had touched him stopped burning, and he started to relax. He tried to forget about what had transpired minutes before, but they wouldn't go away. Why had she grasped him like that? Then revelation struck. "A Hug," he said under his breath. He remembered now, it was a friend to friend thing, he remembered. So that was all it was. '"Friend to Friend."

--

**A/N: Let's find out how "Friend to Friend" this was D. I always LOVE reviews, good or bad.Remember: THIS IS NOT A ONESHOT. BY READING THIS, I NOW OWN YOUR FREEDOM! NOW, I COMMAND YOU TO READ MORE!!**


	2. Sadistic

Yeah, a new chapter. I'm hoping that I'll keep on updating at a fast pace, but you never know when something might come up. Anyway, this chapter is aimed at diving more into the "story." That means no fluffy stuff .(For Now!)

**Disclaimer: No, Mass Effect is not mine. )**

**Chapter 2: Sadistic**

Chellick sighed as he closed his eyes and leaned back in his chair, exhausted from the argument with Pallin earlier that day. It had probably been hours since he had done anything, but that didn't mean there was nothing to do.

Right now, Chellick needed some rest. He didn't know if the sleepiness was genuine, or if it was just the drugs. _Probably the drugs._ Suddenly, an unforgiving alarm rose from his wrist, and the startled turian nearly fell out of his chair.

He fumbled with his omni-tool until finally finding the source. If turians could raise an eyebrow, he would've, as it appeared as if he had received an email from Pallin. It was common knowledge he disliked talking quite vigorously.

"_Chellick, something urgent has happened. Meet me in the Bridge, conference room 3. Don't tell anyone. Go Now."_

Chellick read the email over again a couple times over again. He scratched his chin, contemplating what Pallin was playing at. The message gave him no information. It wasn't like him to pull something like this, in fact, it seemed like the total opposite of what he usually did. What did he want him to do, just waltz out of the academy?

Chellick decided to trust Pallin, as this must be extremely important to send him a message. Chellick put his hand on his desk and began to pull himself up. His legs detested furiously, and searing pain ripped through his flesh. Chellick was beginning to regret taking the drugs, as the scowl on his showed. "Dammit Pallin," Chellick muttered under his breath as he managed to drag himself out of his office.

For a second time in a day, Thera was walking through the park, and basking in the sun. It had truly been the day of her life.

"_Detective _Thera," she chirped to herself, for the hundredth time. It was catchy. It was at that moment when the happy young woman looked back on how far she had come. She had gone for a swim in the deep end of the pool only years ago, but had already made it back. It had almost been too easy.

Thera cringed at the idea that she had cheated. She hadn't really. Through her "work," Thera had managed to make quite a few powerful friends. They had been more than happy to pull a few strings to make it easier for her to scramble to the top. She had deserved it though, for all she had done.

Reality all but destroyed Thera's moment of deep thought like a stone through glass. Terror welded her to the ground, and she tried desperately not to cry. There was no mistaking it. The asari in front of Thera was definitely her.

All happiness wiped clean of her face, Thera cautiously made her way towards the tall asari that was on the bench, seemingly lost in a book. Moments before she had been hugging turians for god sake. Now, the day seemed to be starting its long, dreadful spiral downwards. As soon as she stood in front of the asari, an icy set of eyes met her own. An all too familiar shiver ran along her spine. She could never get used to those eyes.

"Greetings Thera," the asari said, her words seeming to be sweet as candy, even though her trained ears could hear the bitter aftertaste. Thera reminded herself not to show any weaknesses now, she would not allow her enemy the upper hand. Not anymore.

"Greetings Karisha," she managed to spit out, her rage eating away at her mind and soul. The beautiful asari put stuffed her book into the purse hanging at her side and stood up to her full height, becoming a couple inches taller than the human in front of her. Without another word, the asari

bobbed her head to the right, signaling Thera to follow. She started off, with no words said between them.

When they were alone on their walk, Thera decided to find out what the hell was going on. She wanted answers.

"So Thera, what are you doing out of the Academy? I do believe you don't leave work until eight," Karisha said, interrupted her thoughts. Thera sped up then spun around, grabbing the colar of Karisha's shirt and pulling the asari's face down until they were face to face. That took Karisha by surprise, if only for a second.

"What the hell do you want with me?" snarled Thera, her eyes filled with hatred. She wasn't weak anymore, and she would show her that.

"I have nothing left to give you, I've done everything that I needed to."

Karyisha brushed Thera's hands off her, and a sly smile slithered across her face.

"Oh but Thera, you owe me everything," Karyisha leaned in towards the other woman's face, her words dripping with venom. "You'd be dead if I hadn't saved you, _or worse." _

Thera did not need to be reminded at her past, it already haunted her. It was true, If Karisha hadn't shone her the light, Thera would have never made it out of the pit. She had done a lot to pay Karisha back, but nothing could ever really be given to repay her. She just sometimes wished the asari would stop coming into her life though. It too easily reminded her of the past.

Thera looked away and bit her upper lip before making her decision. Her jobs always made her feel like an item, but some training never did hurt. She turned back to the asari, her face filled with untold amounts of grief and tension.

"What do you want."

As the two women rounded the corner of a street in the back wards, they saw the alley they had been looking for. Back towards the end of the alley was a side door that led into their destination. Two guards stood on the outside, one a bulky human, and the other was a fierce looking turian. Immediately upon seeing Karisha and Thera, the bouncers stepped to the sides and opened the jet black double doors. They were inside.

Thera breathed in the familiar odor of cologne, perfume, and great food. She had found that it was a rather exotic scent. Above them was a modern neon-violet sign that gleamed the words of the back-water restaurant: THE BRIDGE.

The Bridge had great food, great service, and great privacy. It was a wonder to most how it wasn't the most populated place on the citadel. The answer was actually quite simple: the patrons did not tell anyone about this. This was to keep it from being too popular, or it would lose the secrecy and unique taste of high class. Although normal people did come here, most frequenters are always here on business. The sound-proof booths and the clandestine conference rooms made it perfect for those secretive deals, shady or otherwise.

Because of the fact that this was a place for business, it would be foolish not to have varieties of delicious foods. This made it by far the most diverse restaurant in citadel space. There would always be business between races, through prosperity and through war, which means all specie's foods are essential.

An asari waitress simply stood out of the way to let the two women pass by, letting them go to their normal seat. They chose the usual booth, near the entryway. No words went between them for minutes, they just sat there in the booth, staring at nothing.

"What do you need?" asked Thera, finally deciding to drag her mind from the netherlands. She didn't have time to dick around, she might as well get this done. Karisha looked up from playing with her straw to look at Thera. She smiled, an unusually friendly one, at her companion.

"Right to the chase eh'?" asked Karisha in her near lyrical voice.

Thera rolled her eyes. She could only begin to imagine what the asari needed of her. Hopefully not something too humiliating.

"It seems as though we need some information from a certain Dr. Vouge, about a certain patent of his. We don't care how you get this information, as long as you do it with pristine accuracy. It is very important that nobody else finds out about your little 'visit' with him."

Karisha knew just as much as Thera did on her tactics on getting what she needed. It was all in how she could twist men's most primal function for her own needs. She was, of course, thinking of lust. After years of practice, one gets good at batting eyelashes.

"What is the data I need?"

"The condition of a certain patient. A Mr. Felmann. We need to know when he's going to make his recovery and get out of the hospital."

Thera's face became that of curiosity. But only briefly. She had learned long ago that questioning what the Shadow Broker wanted only meant trouble. Karisha took a purse that had been hanging at her side and rummaged around for something. After minutes, an expression of relief shone across her face, and her hands withdrew from the pouch.

She slid the objects on the table across to her; a fake I.D, and a letter. Thera eyed the letter like it was going to hurl itself up and bite her.

"Consider it our... Contract," said Karisha, easily spying Thera's suspicion. Her human friend eyed her quizzically.

"Exactly what is our contract?" Thera asked, shifting uncomfortably on the booth's leather seat.

"It shows you what more you must to do to pay off your debt."

Reluctantly, Thera picked up both items and stuffed them into a slot in her Officer's uniform. Suddenly, Karisha got off her seat and tried to see over Thera's head.

"What do you see?" asked Thera, curious of her bewildered companion.

"I think... I think I just saw Pallin!"

Chellick had finally made it to The Bridge. Even after the walking, he still could not imagine what Pallin could want. He looked around the restaurant, trying to figure out where the conference rooms were. That was another thing. Why the conference rooms? Why not just a booth? Was it really that important? A bad feeling in his gizzard made him cringe. This did not seem right. He was so caught up in his gut feeling that he hadn't noticed the waitress approaching him from the side.

"Excuse me sir, but is there something you need?" asked a rather frightened asari.

Chellick spun around, expecting someone to pull out a gun at any time. At this, the waitress jumped back. Most were not too keen on a jumpy turian with a heavy pistol.

Realizing how it was just a waitress, he calmed down.

"Sorry, I thought you were someone else. You haven't seen an officer come through here have you?" Chellick asked, anxious for some answers to his questions.

"Actually, there have been quite a few that came through," said the asari, clearly upset. _"Several?" _thought Chellick, more questions forming in his mind. The waitress's eyes suddenly lit up.

"There's one of them now!"

Chellick turned as fast as he could, just catching the sight of _Thera_ disappearing down a hall to the right. _"Thera, Here?!_" Chellick asked himself franticly.That was the last straw. There was so many questions fogging up his head he couldn't think. He raced down towards the hall, leaving the asari in the dust. He was going to find out what was going on.

As Chellick ran down the hall, he spotted Thera's long hair going through a door. He had a hunch of which door it was. He screeched to a stop at the large door she had disappeared into. Above it read "Conference Room #3." He opened the door and rushed in, only to ram right into Thera, who had been standing just inside the doorway.

Two muffled yells were heard. Chellick had run into Thera, who in turn did the same to Pallin. Pallin did not let out any sound though. He attention was far too focused at somthing else.

"Pallin, Thera, what the hell is-," is all he managed to say before they were flattened by screams of terror. Thera dashed to the far end of the room where she got down on her knees and started sobbing, while saying incomprehensible words. Chellick discovered what had made the officer so emotional.

About the room were mangled and bloodied carcasses, they looked like they had been brutally murdered. They had been stripped of all but the most basic clothing. Pallin, went deeper into the room, dodging the bodies littered on the floor. He made his way to the end of the long conference table, where there apperared to be a heap of their clothes. Through all the clothing, Pallin picked up a number of specific articles of clothing. They were four gored and bloodstained C-Sec officers' uniforms. Chellick looked upon the room once more, the realization hitting him. He knew these people. They were all from C-Sec.


End file.
